Seven Sins
by Mettlei
Summary: How the Sinner met the Priest. Yaoi. Kinky.


Date written: 19th February. 2012.

Warnings: Yaoi. OOC.

Disclaimer: I don't own, simple as that.

Pairings: Hidan _ Itachi...

AN: prudish ones...I don't welcome you.

Seven sins...

Uchiha Itachi had spent the last four hours pouring sake down his throat, he didn't even try to taste the stuff he just gulped it down wanting only one thing, to be too drunk to care.

It worked...

He returned to the base giggling to himself blessing the fact that it was around three in the morning and the other Akatsuki members were either on missions or asleep, how could they sleep Itachi didn't know, he himself didn't remember the last night he slept peacefully.

He had lost weight and gained some darker circles under his eyes, not that he cared, especially not now when he could barely remember his name or why he was right here at this moment, right here being Akatsuki's living room... where the criminals hung out when they had nothing better to do, it was empty of course and Itachi eyed the couch longingly. He didn't feel like going through the maze to reach his and his partners room, besides Kisame would surely ask him questions.

So yeah couch seemed like a good idea, he even went for it swaying terribly but that was okay since no one was there to see and honestly he was sure that right now he wouldn't care.

"Hey there shitfaced fucker!" came a low and deep voice.

Itachi turned around squinting his eyes, right before him was a man in grey sweat pants. Meaning... that was all the man was wearing...

Platinum coloured hair gelled back neatly, magenta eyes and those eyes were smirking and...and giving off a devilish shine, the man was grinning at him revealing set of perfect teeth, oh and Itachi's drunken mind noted the fact that whoever the man was he had a body of a god. They were almost the same height but the man was definitely more muscled and well simply manlier.

The first thought Itachi had was that he and this stranger were the complete opposites... if by nothing else then by their looks. With Itachi's black long hair and Itachi's dark eyes and dark eyebrows the man was all...fair, except that devilish shine in the naturally bedroom eyes.

"Who are you...?" Itachi slurred out wanting to giggle so badly, not knowing why... maybe because he was instantly attracted by the man's looks. Maybe because the said platinum coloured man was eyeing him up and down shamelessly.

"Ah, I just joined the lovely organization... the name's Hidan... I'm a priest."

Itachi hummed, Hidan sounded proud saying the priest part...

"And I've been in the organization since I was fourteen... the name's Itachi and I'm a sinner." He retorted turning slightly to resume his journey for the couch, he stopped and jerked oddly when Hidan barked out a laughter clearly amused by his alcohol induced behaviour.

Itachi didn't object when the purple eyed priest walked to him leaving almost no space in between their bodies, his nose twitched, the man smelled nice and he instantly regretted the fact that he must reek of booze.

"Even though I'm a priest of a different kind of religion I'll play along Itachi... which one of the seven deadly sins?"

Itachi tried to focus his eyes on the man's purple orbs... Hidan was clearly amused and frankly so was Itachi.

"All of them..."

Hidan's grey eyebrows quirked up and then Itachi was pulled down on the couch with the priest sitting next to him and facing him, Itachi maybe was drunk beyond reasoning but he had the decency to notice the tiny space between them and even though he was drunk he saw one of the deadly sins in the magenta eyes... lust.

"Okay let's see... sloth?"

Itachi smirked faintly, for odd enough reasons he would accept this conversation... maybe he just wanted to feel human.

"All the time, the leader has to literally drag me out of the bed to brief me of the missions and then kick me out of the base otherwise I would just sleep..."

Hidan laughed brightly...or more like... maniacally.

"Avarice?"

"Greed... oh yeah I'm greedy... not for wealth mind you... but still it counts..."

"Ah its normal I'm a greedy fucker too...so... how about anger, wrath?"

There Itachi laughed dryly."I killed my entire clan, what do you think?"

"You also left your younger brother alive, which means love...that counters anger..."

Itachi was...speechless, he stared at Hidan with big eyes. Sure everyone knew about him and that he had killed his clan leaving his brother alive but no one had ever made these kind of assumptions... correctly, might he add. Hidan though seemingly ignored his shocked expression.

"Pride...?"

"Loads of it... and none of it... I used to be proud of being an Uchiha, I still am but not in the right sense of the word... now I'm just... whatever..."

"Envy?"

"Sure... I envy anyone who has...anything because I have nothing."

If Hidan felt compassion none was shown on the pale perfect features, the magenta eyes were boring holes in him and Itachi let him.

"Lechery...?"

"Means lust doesn't it..." Itachi smirked and stood up standing right before the sitting man sliding his eyes all over the fit body lingering at the naked chest and delicious looking skin, leading his eyes slowly over the neat trail of fair hair running down from the man's belly button. "Yes, I'm guilty of that too..."

Hidan was looking up at him grinning devilishly, Itachi took a slow breath when Hidan's eyes settled on his own daringly. "I'm afraid I don't believe you."

It was an invitation that he would have never taken if he would be sober and clear headed but he wasn't and he wanted to take it, so he did. Slowly he offered the man a tiny quirk of his lips, pulled out his hair tie letting his silky black hair fall over his shoulders and deftly slid out of his Akatsuki cloak leaving his fragile body standing there in loose greyish sweat pants and his mesh shirt, he straddled Hidan's hips putting his lean arms around the man's neck leaning in he brushed his soft lips over Hidan's ear. "Does the fact that I'm hard while confessing sins to the hottest priest counts as a proof?" he asked in a whisper tracing his hot tongue over Hidan's earlobe enjoying the shiver rocking the body under him.

"Or the fact that I was thinking about you fucking me while confessing... or the fact that I'm clearly offering myself... does it counts, _Hidan_?"

"Yep! You're a sinner Itachi..." Hidan rasped out, and Itachi gasped when two strong hands grabbed his hips, the manly hips under him bucked up and grinded against his ass he could feel he had aroused the priest, he was rather harshly pulled forwards till his own erection pressed against Hidan's abdomen and the huge erection under him was pressing deliciously against the crack of his ass, somehow oddly enough he felt fine with it. Not just fine, even his head cleared of the drunkenness giving place to the lust... for the moment he wanted nothing more than... well, just feel.

He was about to say something naughty to spur Hidan on but he guessed he had said enough, warm lips pressed on his for a moment and then there was hot lively tongue parting his lips forcefully pushing past them and since he didn't protest the tongue slid in his mouth wriggling in there, causing for his own tongue to join in. the kiss was wet and deep, just like Itachi wanted it to be, god, he couldn't even remember the last time his body received what it needed.

Parting he was already panting noticing that even though Hidan had gained a bit more colour on the cheekbones the man remained calm just smirked at him somewhat cockily, that cocky smirk was sexy he had to admit, he felt his cheeks burn up terribly suddenly realising what exactly he was doing.

He was about to have sex with one of Akatsuki, his colleague, someone who would most probably blab it to everyone ruining his ice cold reputation. The hell, he might even be branded as a whore for this if the man decided to put it that way.

He blamed the sake. Sake sat him on the man's lap and made him say those dirty things because Itachi sure never thought he would do any of this.

"Second thoughts, pretty boy?"

"I'm drunk..." Itachi stated somewhat nervously, he realised he's trying to excuse himself somehow for his behaviour, the man under him chuckled in a way that sent shivers down Itachi's spine, he was so hard, so needy, he craved the body under him.

"I know you are and since I'm an evil bastard I'm gonna use it to my advantage so how about you make it easier and without a hassle get naked for me?"

"I mean... I don't usually..."

"Hey..." Hidan cut him off, the grey eyebrows furrowed terribly, with satisfaction Itachi noticed Hidan's breathing had became somewhat ragged. "... did you just turned from slutty to prudish?"

Itachi looked down clamping his lips shut to keep the grin to himself, Hidan was... he... liked the man so far.

"If you're worried about...errr...secrecy or shit like that... I couldn't care less, I won't go around bragging, trust me on that. Now... get naked, you got me all horny now take responsibility!" the grin on Hidan's face was worth seeing, he looked like a man just offered a whole harem while looking at Itachi's body using the hands to mould Itachi's ass into the hard cock under it, Itachi hissed letting out a faint moan.

"Ah... you're a naughty priest..." Itachi chuckled out pulling off his shirt and then he moved slightly sitting on the man's knees while he pulled Hidan's pants down, the man helped him by lifting the hips up and the next thing Itachi knew he was blushing, drooling and groaning with lust, his eyes locked on the proudly standing flushed cock his actions had revealed. And what a nice piece of meat it was, he could smell the fresh musk, soap mixed with the man's natural scent and it made his mouth water. Not to mention the size, it was nice and big, thick, pleasure promising.

Wordlessly he slid on his knees between Hidan's legs, Itachi was okay with it, maybe it would count as degrading but... worshipping required getting on ones knees and he was about to worship that cock.

And he did... taking the tip in his mouth while rolling his hot tongue around it lapping the soft skin getting Hidan's taste in his mouth, it only caused him to swallow the hard pole. Hidan was hissing and groaning fisting his loose hair urging him on till Itachi's nose pressed in nearly white pubic hair, who knew he could deep throat, but it seemed he could, so he did, bobbing his head slow at first wrapping his lips tightly around the shaft, well he had to since it was so thick and...tasty. His tongue massaged the underside and everything else it could reach, he ignored the squishy sounds and the way his own erection was straining in his pants.

"F-fuck...shit, that's amazing...sure as hell you've done it before..."

Itachi with a mouthful of the hot muscle _shook his head no_ in the process scraping his teeth on the soft skin, Hidan went wild, the hips bucked up pushing the cock into his mouth deeply the hand in his hair tightened its grasp and a string of profanities came from Hidan's mouth and since Itachi was looking up at the man he saw the purple eyes clouded over and half lidded, Hidan's lips parted gasping for air hungrily.

"Shit... too good... fuck... l-let me... fuck your pretty face."

Itachi groaned dumbfounded why those words aroused him so much, he felt himself leak with pre come, he nodded again this time in agreement his teeth scraping over Hidan's shaft again causing the man under him groan and growl, the other hand joined the first in his hair fisting them as the man started to move the hips fucking his mouth, pushing the cock in his throat with each thrust, each pull of his hair.

The pace got hard and fast and Itachi couldn't breathe yet he liked it, he could feel Hidan liked it too, the bitter pre come was dripping down his throat and he moaned on the organ in his mouth swallowing around it.

"Ahh...damn...Itachi..." Hidan moaned out pulling him away suddenly, to Itachi it sounded like Hidan was hyperventilating, looking at the nearly red erection that was just in his mouth he was sure Hidan was one tiny breath away from coming.

He swallowed the bittersweet taste of Hidan and looked up at the purple eyed demon. "Do you want me to finish it?" he asked poking his tongue out and lapping at the juicy tip since Hidan was still holding him away by his hair and it was as far as he could reach.

"No..." the man croaked out freeing him and pulling him up, his pants were ripped off and he found himself naked straddling Hidan once more while the same Hidan was sucking at his lips licking up the drool from his chin moving down and sucking on his neck making him moan, Itachi's moans only increased as Hidan sucked harshly on his nipples literally sucking them into the hot mouth and wriggling the hot tongue over them.

Itachi enjoyed the attention to his body, he loved it... he felt so delightfully good with the hot tongue lapping at his heated skin.

"Stand up, turn around, spread your legs widely and bend down!"

It was not a question, it was clear demand, an order.

He decided to obey, following the orders till he was bending over supporting himself with his hands on the low coffee table, his slender pale legs straight and parted widely his bare backside exposed for the priest.

"Well damn it...you're fucking divine all through!" Hidan mumbled and Itachi was about to say something but yelped when a hand struck his soft tender ass cheek squeezing it afterwards.

Itachi looked over his shoulder shivering, his legs starting to tremble slightly, the platinum haired beast was watching his backside with an expression of pure raw hunger, before he thought better of it he emitted a needy groan, it worked though, Hidan looked at him smirking and licking the sensual lips.

"It gets red so fast..." the priest husked out spanking his other ass cheek and squeezing it harshly, Itachi moaned squirming.

"C'mon... " he urged wriggling his backside slightly, he was rewarded with an animalistic growl and two hands massaging his ass a thumb pressed against his twitching pucker.

"Nh..." he whined when the thumb applied pressure till he felt his muscles ready to part and let the digit inside, he gasped for air and mumbled something incoherent, the thumb retreated and Itachi yelped a bit too high pitched for his liking when the demon behind him spanked him right on his wrinkled opening with the tips of the fingers taping them playfully afterwards.

"It's such a pretty pink..."

Itachi groaned embarrassed and impatient it will be only Hidan's fault when his legs will give out and he will pass out.

Suddenly there was a hot wet tongue pushing into him, Itachi's jaw hung open and his eyes went wide from surprise but the next moment he let out all his frustrations moaning and mewling for the man as that tongue literally fucked him going fast and rough. Itachi couldn't breathe he clenched his hands on the coffee table looking at it blindly seeing his own drool drip on the surface as Hidan was wriggling the tongue inside of him with the lips closed over the rim of his hole sucking it.

"Ahh... Hidan... I'm... close..." he gasped out unbelievingly, shocked about his body loving it enough to be close to climax, but he was sure about it, he could come just like that with the hot tongue spreading him open again and again and the hot mouth sucking him so...sinfully.

Too bad his words apparently made Hidan pull back, the tongue lapped at the wrinkled skin for few more times and then Hidan's hands were on his hips, the man stood up and leaned over his back, Itachi squirmed he could feel the large cock press in his crack rubbing there, he squeaked once more in embarrassment when his butt cheeks were pressed together with the cock still in there and Hidan moved the hips sliding the hot organ teasing him with the friction against his now sensitive taint, he could bet the man was teasing himself too, he could hear the erratic breaths and the low growl coming from the back of the man's throat.

"I don't suppose you have lube stashed somewhere here, eh?"

Itachi groaned. "You just made it wet enough, now do it..."

"No, let me prepare you with fingers first..." Hidan said and as soon as that was said there already was a finger pressed into him.

"Hidan... I'm horny as fuck, and I don't mind some pain when it comes to sex so stop fucking teasing and stick your damn cock in me..." Itachi demanded pushing himself back on the finger probing him roughly.

There was a breathless chuckle against his ear and a lick over his jaw line, Hidan's voice was driving him crazy, that voice was meant to whisper dirty things. "Mh, how could I resist..." Hidan said and Itachi heard the man plop back on the couch, his hips were grabbed and he was pulled backwards till his ass connected with Hidan's lap and the hard cock, he was pulled by his shoulder till his back met with Hidan's built chest, next his legs were pulled up in bent way Hidan holding him under the knees, holding him spread widely open.

Itachi's mouth parted and his hands clutched at Hidan's side, his body going tense when he was lifted and Hidan's cock head pressed against his wet pucker he tried to find grounding with his feet and tensed further when Hidan was keeping him in position with ease.

"Itachi, relax I won't go and drop you on it... but I need you to relax completely."

He didn't know why the hell Hidan had to choose a position where he needed to _trust_ the man, remember them being complete strangers?

"O-okay..." he breathed out his head falling back against a strong shoulder his body going more or less limp supported by the strong hands under his knees. When he felt Hidan lowering him slowly and steadily breaching inside of him he turned his head looking for a distraction, it was given to him in a form of a steamy kiss, Hidan sucking his lower lip harshly while guiding him down slowly, Itachi groaned it wasn't tearing him but it was close, Hidan really was big.

"Ahh... ghh..." he was whimpering but Hidan didn't stop till he was sitting with almost all his weight on the huge erection, he could damn well feel it pulsate within him sending shivers all through his body, making him whimper pretty much like a little bitch in heat, however he was grateful that Hidan was keeping still and still holding part of his weight up.

"Y-you're... damn huge..." he rasped out.

"Shh just relax..." Hidan breathed in his ear sucking his earlobe in a hot mouth afterwards moving down to his neck and lavishing it with hot kisses and gentle bites.

Itachi could tell Hidan was barely restraining from moving him, numbly he squeezed his lower muscles, instantly Hidan growled and rocked the hips moving deeper and rocking into him.

"Yes! Don't stop now!" Itachi moaned out loudly, Hidan's moves had caused the cock to rub on his prostate and it felt simply too good, he was already near screaming when the hands under his knees relaxed letting him sit on the man with all his weight. Eyes wide he wriggled his hips roughly, strangled scream escaping him, no matter how he wriggled the huge erection was still pressing against his sweet spot, now he understood why Hidan choose this position.

Another strangled scream came from him when he was lifted and brought back down with all his weight.

"Don't hold back on me, enjoy yourself... let go and enjoy yourself" Hidan instructed and as Itachi felt the moves get rougher and the pleasure almost blinding he decided that Hidan was right, his body was needing this so why deny it.

The hold under his knees got tighter and then he was screaming in pure pleasure when he was brought down fiercely with Hidan's hips snapping up to meet him.

"Ahh...fuck... god... so good... Hidan... just like that, fuck so _good_." He half moaned half screamed letting the man handle his body because the man handled it perfectly, he felt his erection pulsing and his juices were dripping on his balls and over them to his stuffed hole making their act wetter, squishy sounds were born and their skin now slapped together noisily, Hidan was grunting in his ear nibbling on it time to time.

"Are you close?"

Itachi couldn't even answer he was now in the blissful state of dazed, frozen pleasure, he wasn't even moaning or screaming anymore, he was just looking at the wall across with glassy eyes, drool dripping down on his chest his cheeks hot and his hair messed and sticking to his sweaty neck.

He came out of his daze when Hidan stopped suddenly, he whined and groaned displeased but it wasn't for long, Hidan moved them and he found himself facing the couch, on all fours he whimpered when his legs were nudged widely apart and then Hidan was back into him and pounding into him the very next moment holding his hips surely bruising, the hell he was sure his ass was going to be purple from the roughness of Hidan's slamming, but he loved every second, he was back to screaming and he could only hope he won't wake the whole base.

"Ahh Hidan... ahhh...nyah."

"Fuck, that's right... scream for me... shit... Itachi your ass feels amazing, I hope you're close because I'm about to lose it..."

Itachi wasn't close, he was simply _there_, he screamed as he came, his ass clamping down on the huge shaft, he was aware he screamed out the priests name, he was aware of Hidan growling his own name and he was aware of the sticky fluid splashing over his backside as Hidan pulled out of him and he was aware of his own creamy seed spurting on the couch, but that all was dimmed, above all was the pleasure rocking his body, wave after wave of blinding hot bliss somewhere along the way he collapsed with his body still on cloud nine or something.

He was sure he passed out for a while because when he opened his eyes he was sitting on the couch with Hidan's arm around his shoulders and his cheek on Hidan's trim chest for a moment there he almost wanted to pretend he's asleep to enjoy it longer.

"Hey Itachi... I forgot one."

"What...?"

"Gluttony..."

"Oh yeah... I am... for dango."

Hidan chuckled breathlessly.

"So what's your favourite drink, what did you drink tonight?"

"Sake, why?"

"Because I'll be getting you drunk on regular basis if that's what I get."

Itachi grinned, he guessed he just got himself a stress reliever.

An:_ shorter than I intended but I'm quite satisfied with this. God, Itachi just... fuck, I love the fictional character, I really do. Itachi and Hidan are my number one for such a long time already and I don't think that's gonna change in near future._

_Mettlei is of no further use here._


End file.
